1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to store fixtures and, more particularly, to a slant shelf system that utilizes an adapter clip to secure a shelf to a slatwall so that the shelf may be slanted at multiple angles to provide easier overhead access.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ergonomically designed work environments reduce worker fatigue and the likelihood of injury. As a result, worker productivity is increased. Ergonomic considerations are thus receiving increased attention in the design of office furniture, machinery, vehicles, storage systems and the like.
A pharmacist or technician must access a variety of pharmaceuticals as he or she fills prescriptions and assists customers. From an ergonomic perspective, it is preferable that the pharmacist or technician not be required to bend or stretch to retrieve the pharmaceuticals. As a result, it is desirable to position the pharmaceuticals within easy reach of the pharmacist or technician. This may be accomplished by storing the pharmaceuticals on shelves mounted upon the pharmacy wall.
To optimize space in the pharmacy, it is often desirable to position some of the shelves above the head of the pharmacist or technician. It is preferable to tilt these shelves so that the pharmacist or technician may reach their contents without stretching. In other words, the shelves should be tilted to bring the pharmaceuticals placed thereon closer to the technician or pharmacist.
Tiltable shelving systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,579 to Van Duyne discloses a shelf with a number of attaching devices secured to its backside. Each attaching device is constructed from a wire extrusion that fits through the openings of a shelf standard or the like. The wire is bent so that first and second stops are formed. The first stop engages the shelf standard so that the shelf is secured in a generally horizontal position. When the second stop is utilized, the shelf is tilted downwards.
A disadvantage of the attaching device of the Van Duyne '579 patent, however, is that the number of angles at which the shelf may be tilted is limited. The embodiment illustrated in the patent, for example, provides only the horizontal position and one tilted position. Shelf systems that may be adjusted to a larger variety of angles allow shelves of varying depths to be used more effectively. While additional stops may be added to the attaching device of the Van Duyne '579 patent, their number is severely limited by the size of the attaching device. More specifically, a length of wire may feature only a limited number of bends. Furthermore, the length of the wire forming the attaching device must be limited to allow the attaching device to engage the shelf standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,648 to Buffington et al. discloses a shelf with an attachment plate having arms extending therefrom. The arms feature notches that engage the openings of a shelf standard or the like. As with the Van Duyne '579 patent, the number of tilt angles provided by the notched arms is restricted in that the arms may only accommodate a limited number of notches. Two notches for each arm are shown in the patent. The length of the arms must be limited to allow the shelf standard to be engaged. As a result, to obtain further tilt angles, the shelf of the Buffington '648 patent must include pivots in addition to the notched attachment plate. The pivots increase the cost of manufacturing the shelf and the complexity of adjusting the shelf tilt angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,480 to Neumann discloses a shelf system that features shelf brackets with arm and tab portions joined by pivots. The arm portions of two shelf brackets cooperate to support the shelf while the tab portions engage a shelf standard or the like. The pivots allow the arms, and therefore the shelf, to tilt with respect to the tab portions and the shelf standard. A series of holes are placed through the tab and arm portions of a bracket. The holes align when the arm is positioned at various tilt angles. A pin is placed through the aligned holes to secure the arm in the selected tilt position.
While the Neumann '480 patent allows a shelf to be tilted at a number of angles, the procedure to do so is somewhat awkward. More specifically, the user must position the arm in the desired position while aligning the holes in the arm and tab portions and insert the pin through the aligned holes. This procedure must be repeated for each bracket and there are at least two such brackets per shelf. As a result, adjusting a number of shelves can be time consuming.
The cost of manufacturing the brackets of the Neumann '480 patent would also be relatively high as compared to simpler brackets in that the tab and arm portions would have to be secured together by a pivot.